


Coming for You

by remontada



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood Drinking, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 12:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18410306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/remontada/pseuds/remontada
Summary: Vampire-AU with secret identity. Tony is Ironman and a vampire. Bucky is a  vampire hunter. He knows Ironman, who sometimes helps him to deal with angry vampires. Bucky likes Ironman, but he has no idea who hides inside the armor.





	Coming for You




End file.
